


The Faculty Drabble #2

by carleton97



Series: The After [6]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-27
Updated: 2004-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoopy drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Faculty Drabble #2

"Our parents are going to kill us." It was the thirteenth time Casey had said that since take-off.

Stan had been counting.

"We're making history, Casey. Stop being a wuss."

"Running away from home isn't making history."

"We didn't run away from home. We're fully functioning adults with jobs, an apartment, and a cat. We made a strategic retreat."

Casey snorted and raised his hand to his mouth to worry at an already ravaged nail, but Stan intercepted it and wove their fingers together.

"Had to be done. Our parents might be crazed, but we're getting married."

Casey smiled. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
